Tu destino soy yo
by alieternalscream
Summary: Hinata considera que su destino ya está escrito por ser la heredera del Clan Hyuga pero constantemente esas ideas se borran de su mente. Conforme avanza su vida, la relación con su primo Neji toma un giro inesperado que ninguno de los dos se imagina que sucederá.


_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Espero les agrade este fanfic NejiHina, lo he escrito con todo mi corazón..._

**PRIMER CAPÍTULO: LA MISIÓN**

Es un día como cualquiera, me encuentro sentada en el bosque. Realmente me gusta demasiado estar en este lugar, me trae una paz que casi nunca logro sentir. Recuerdo perfectamente todos los momentos que pasé con Kiba, Shino y Kurenai aquí, por ejemplo los entrenamientos que resultaban agotadores, muy apenas podía salir en pie y caminar hasta mi casa; las risas incontenibles y los momentos nostálgicos también. Recuerdo aún que justo en este espacio le confesé a Naruto mis sentimientos por él y cómo me miró con su alentadora y mágica sonrisa.

Ese día fue uno de los que sentí al mismo tiempo un miedo y una felicidad inmensa, lamentablemente él se quedó sin contestarme algo directo y concreto acerca de lo que pensaba de mis palabras y de mis sentimientos. No lo culpo, yo estaba consciente de que en una semana él se iría a una misión importante por un largo tiempo y supongo que el no contestar nada más que una sonrisa fue la mejor respuesta que pudo brindarme. Desde ese día sentí un alivio tan grande, a pesar de ello su sonrisa me dejo confusa, pues el no escuchar un «yo no» o un «siento lo mismo» resulta así, no estoy optimista acerca de sus sentimientos hacia mí, pero lo comprendo; si su respuesta hubiera sido la primera opción sería lastimarme, lastimarnos a ambos y si mis sentimientos fueran correspondidos, alejarse tanto tiempo y dejarme esperando resultaría igual de devastador.

Han pasado seis meses desde que terminó la 4ta guerra ninja, en lo personal el tiempo desde esos días se ha ido más rápido que nunca. Después de esos acontecimientos y la inmediata reconstrucción de la aldea que todavía sigue su curso, todas las personas cercanas siguieron con su vida normal. Konoha pareciera el mismo de siempre, sin embargo yo lo veo con otros ojos desde ese día; los aldeanos se sienten más seguros y se ha visto una actitud cooperativa por restablecer la aldea con el apoyo de todos. Quienes conozco que lucharon en la guerra se ven más motivados desde aquél día con su entrenamiento y sus misiones. Pareciera que todos tienen planes y aspiraciones que cumplir después de salir vivos y victoriosos de tal suceso. Eso me pone muy feliz, sin embargo también me hace preguntarme que sucederá conmigo.

En los últimos meses he realizado misiones en conjunto con algunos shinobis del Clan Hyuga, he salido a pasear con Kiba, Sakura e Ino para ponernos al día con nuestra vida, por otro lado también he entrenado como loca, especialmente con Neji quien cada día trata de ayudarme a mejorar mis técnicas. Honestamente me cuesta pensar que mi vida seguirá así de bien en los próximos meses, ser la heredera del Clan Hyuga me pone en una posición muy inestable, no sé bien que planes tenga para mí el Clan o incluso mi padre. Quisiera no preocuparme por ello pero es algo imposible, saber a ciencia cierta que el curso de vida y tu destino prácticamente está en manos de otras personas es por un lado alivianador y por otro terrible.

En este momento siento nauseas. Es muy fácil pensar en deslindarme de mi Clan, me imagino libre y lejos de las responsabilidades que tengo asignadas solo por nacer en la rama principal de la familia Hyuga y que he obtenido sin buscar, pero considero cobarde no aceptarlas. He trabajado constantemente los últimos años en hacerme más fuerte y construir un carácter de líder para ser la heredera ideal, a veces pienso que nunca llegaré a serlo pues seguido dudo de mí. Sin embargo confieso que ver a Naruto y a mis compañeros mejorar y liderar batallas sorprendentes me alienta a seguir esforzándome. Me considero una soñadora que nunca se da por vencida, finalmente mi pensamiento se basa en ser fiel a mí misma y aceptar lo que la vida me ha ofrecido.

Recuerdo cuan obsesionado estaba mi primo Neji con el Destino, siempre pienso en el significado de esa palabra y no encuentro bien cómo explicar lo que es. Considero que el destino son las consecuencias de nuestras acciones, cada quien forja su propio destino, así como nos mostró Naruto a todos. Pero a veces concuerdo con las palabras que decía Neji: nuestro destino ya está escrito. Nacer en el Clan Hyuga naturalmente forja una situación exacta que provoca ciertos acontecimientos que ya están premeditados por pertenecer a tal Clan. Confieso que es un tema que me confunde y que tal vez nunca logre resolver bien que significa. Por lo pronto solo sé que mi destino es convertirme de una vez por todas en la heredera y líder del clan Huyga.

_DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS_

Me acababa de salir de duchar y cambiar de ropa cuando alguien toca a mi puerta

-Hiashi quiere verla en la sala de juntas señorita Hinata

-Muchas gracias Hana-chan, enseguida voy

Siempre he considerado que mi padre se toma muy en serio las reglas del Clan, eso de mandar siempre a alguien a hablarme para que lo vea en la sala de juntas del clan es demasiado, a veces quisiera que solo viniera a mi cuarto y me hablara normal, pero eso es un sueño.

Entro por la puerta a la sala de juntas y veo que Neji está sentado al lado de mi padre, honestamente no imagino de que se trata esto.

-Hinata, Neji…han sido asignados en una nueva misión. Como ya saben la aldea está saturada de cosas que hacer y en los últimos días han llegado muchas misiones a la aldea. Ya van varias semanas que ninguno de ustedes ha participado en una y me pidieron mandar a dos miembros del clan a ayudar. Considero son los más aptos y pues…no hay nadie más disponible.

Lo sabía, somos nosotros porque no había nadie más…pensé

-Espero que no les moleste trabajar juntos a ninguno de los dos

-Para nada Hiashi, Hinata y yo hemos entrenado muy duro los últimos meses y nos coordinamos muy bien- dijo Neji con mucha seguridad y una sonrisa

Me sonrojé

-Si papá, me alegra que esta misión sea con Neji, pero ¿de que se trata?

-Pues, sucede que en un pueblo no muy lejos de aquí llamado Kagoshima ninjas entrenados y equipados con muy buen armamento atacan de noche a los habitantes y los despojan de sus cosas. Se escucha como una misión sencilla: atrapar ladrones, pero sepan que atacan inesperadamente, a veces pasan semanas para que actúen, se sabe que son una banda pues los han identificado pero no han podido detenerlos. Tienen que saber que no solo roban y se van, han torturado personas, por eso deben tener cuidado…además…han informado que otros equipos de ninjas han tratado de detenerlos pero fallaron la misión…deben tener cuidado.

-Lo tendremos papá…

-Parten mañana en la tarde, prepárense.

Neji y yo salimos del cuarto de juntas y nos vimos a los ojos sin decirnos una palabra.

Estoy muy contenta por poder ir a otra misión, especialmente con Neji. Me pone muy nerviosa el hecho de salir a un lugar lejano y solo con él, no se bien por qué. Desde nuestro acercamiento ya hace varios años me siento muy segura con Neji, cuando entrenamos siempre trata de animarme y apoyarme a dar el máximo. Recuerdo que hace tres semanas mientras practicábamos me tropecé y caí sobre él, me dio mucha risa pero los dos nos quedamos estáticos y sonrojados, nos levantamos y él se disculpó aun cuando la que debió hacerlo era yo, después reímos juntos. Desde ese entonces no dejo de pensar en el vínculo que nos une y que hemos forjado desde que nos conocimos de niños.

No se qué vaya a pasar en la misión pero sé que Neji estará para mí y yo para él…


End file.
